mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Maniement et Utilisation - Arc
Introduction Characteristiques thumb|Chemin que suit la flèche thumb|Menu rapide des enduits thumb|1 ensemble de 10 munitions, avec 9 restantes thumb|Liste des enduits disponible sur l'arme courante Les arcs sont des armes très rapides, et comme dans tous Monster Hunter, cela signifie en contrepartie des dégats réduits, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Il faut garder à l'esprit qu'il y a plusieurs facteurs qui vont affecter les dégats produits. Les attaques de l'arc sont considérées comme dégats perçants. C'est très utile pour casser des parties de monstres. Cependant, l'attaque de mélée avec une flèche (wakizashi pour l'arc Kelbi), réalisée en appuyant sur le boutton A sur les consoles Nintendo, Rond sur les consoles Sony, est considérée comme tranchante, ce qui est idéal pour couper les queues (bien qu'un tir de flèche est bien plus puissant qu'une attaque de mélée). *A la difference des fusarbalètes, les arcs ont des munitions à volonté, ce qui veut dire que vous ne serez pas pris du dépourvu aux moments les plus cruciaux. *Les chasseurs à l'arc peuvent aussi réaliser une série d'attaque de mélée. En appuyant sur le boutton A sur les consoles Nintendo, Rond sur les consoles Sony, lorsque que l'arc est sortie, le chasseur réalisera une attaque de taillade avec une flèche (wakizashi pour l'arc Kelbi), et cette attque peut être enchainée avec une seconde, en appuyant sur le même boutton. *Exclusif à Monster Hunter Frontier, l'arc lui-même peut être utilisé pour frapper le monstre dans un mouvement vertical de base en haut, provoquant des dégats bien plus importants que l'attaque de taillade. *Les chasseurs à l'arc peuvent réaliser un 'dégainage rapide' en sortant l'arc et commencer à le bandez directement. *Hormis les dégats élémentaux, l'arc peut se voir attribuer des enduits. Les enduits sont des objets spéciaux préparés à l'avance par les chasseurs, et qui vont 'enduire' les flèches pour leur prodiguer certains effets. Dans MHF2, les enduits disponible sont Puissance, Poison, Paralysie et Sommeil, chacun produisant l'effet de status mentionné par leur nom. Notez que l'enduit Puissance donne un bonus de 50% de dégat à toutes les flèches, et est cumulable avec les charges, l'ingestion de drogues du démon et autres. L'enduit Corps à Corps (CàC) est seulement disponible dans MHFU, MHP3rd et MH3U. *Pour choisir les enduits, un petit menu apparait au dessus du menu de séléction rapide des objets standards, où le menu des objets est horizontal, et celui des enduits étant vertical. Le menu des objets est parcouru en appuyant sur les bouttons Y et A sur les consoles Nintendo et et Carré et Rond sur les consoles Sony, et le menu des enduits est parcouru en appuyant sur les bouttons X et B sur les consoles Nintendo et Triangle et Croix sur les consoles Sony. Aussi, pour appliquer un enduit, il devra être séléctionné, puis il faudra appuyer en même temps sur les bouttons X et A sur les consoles Nintendo et Triangle et Rond sur les consoles Sony afin d'appliquer l'enduit. *Si vous appuyez sur le boutton B sur les consoles Nintendo ou Croix sur les consoles Sony, pendant que l'arc est sortie, le chasseur éxecutera un petit bon en arrière, vous pouvez réaliser cette action autant de fois de suite que votre bar de stamina le permet. Celà aide à ajuster sa position de tir. Appuyez sur le même boutton avec une direction produira une roulade d'esquive classique. *Il est aussi possible d'annuler une charge, pour ce faire, il semblerait que sur les consoles de Sony il faille appuyer sur le boutton Croix, ce qui n'est pas évident étant donné que la charge se fait en appuyant sur la touche Triangle. Pour se faire sur les consoles Nintendo, il faut appuyez sur le boutton Y, ce qui est bien plus simple, réalisable en un petit mouvement du pouce vers la gauche sans relacher le boutton X. Ceci est pratique si votre cible quitte la zone pendant que vous chargez votre arc mais que vous ne voulez pas gaspiller un enduit. Annuler une charge de cette façon réalise une roulage classique, ce qui est aussi pratique pour esquiver une attque alors vous étiez en train de charger la votre. *When the bow is drawn and the "Triangle" button is being held down, a small flash will happen which indicates one charge has been activated. 'Charging' will consume stamina, so some hunters might find it more useful to carry a lot of power juices or mega juices. Most bows have 3 possible charges, and the capability for a 4th charge is possible with the Load Up/Capacity Up skill. *It is possible to move while charging unlike greatswords, giving you the opportunity to be preparing a heavy attack while waiting for the right moment to unleash it. *When the "R" Button is being pressed, the view will change to the aim mode. In this mode, you'll see a line showing the trajectory that the arrows will follow and with the control pad, you are able to change the direction in which you are aiming. *Because of the bow's mobility combined with its high elemental power, many experienced hunters utilize the skills Adrenaline +2 and Felyne Heroics to solo the strongest monsters in the Monster Hunter universe. In MHF2/MHP2, you were able to combine the effect of Adrenaline +2 and Felyne Heroics, to get an even more powerful effect. *Bows can now KO monsters in MHP3rd with their new Arrow Rain attack and Arrow Bomb attack which is performed by pressing "O" after two charge levels. *Arrow Rain attacks fire a large amount of arrows into the air that eventually drop back down, dealing damage and KO within an area of effect indicated by a large red circle on the ground when in aiming mode with varying radii depending on the model of bow, ranging from a very small radius (about the diameter of 3.5 feet) to a diameter of approximately 10 feet (about the size of a Gigginox) to a single arrow that produces an explosion on impact with the ground. The larger the area of effect, the more the arrows will spread out as they fall, which can cause them to do less damage if some of the arrows miss their target. *Arrow Bomb attacks fires an arrow into the air that eventually drop back down, dealing damage and KO within an area of effect indicated by a small red circle on the ground when in aiming mode. It is the same as the Arrow Rain attack but instead of rocks it has a bomb that can cause KO. Bow's Damage Factors Charge Attack Charges are a very important part of Bow's game play and strategy. The charges on a bow will drastically affect the way a hunter will fare against a monster. They are also a main part of the damage formula with bows. The main reason is that each bow will have different charges on each level, not even necessarily the same. For example, the Hunter's Power Bow I will have Rapid Lvl 1 on the first charge, Rapid Lvl 2 on the second and Rapid Lvl 3 on the third, but once the 4th charge is activated, this comes up as Piercing Lvl 4. This will become important as each charge has a different behavior than the others. For instance, rapid fire will use a rapid strong arrow at first and each charge will add a new one behind the last one, the same goes for Piercing, but each piercing arrow can hit more than once a monster (if the size is good enough and aimed the right way it can hit up to 4 times). Spread will shoot 3 arrows on the first charge, but they will spread to the sides, this all will be explained more thoroughly ahead. Also, each arrow on each type of charge will use a certain numeric modifier (to add on the damage formula mentioned above). Further down is the numeric value for each arrow depending on the charge type, as well as an explanation of how this works. | | |} *Each charge will change a damage modifier on the attack used: the first charge has a modifier of 40%, the second will do 100% the damage and 3rd and 4th will do 150% damage. It's the hunters choice whether to unleash fast yet weak attacks or use stronger ones that would take more time to use (This damage is stackable with demon drugs, flute effects, etc.). *Also each charge will affect the elemental damage on the weapon, the first charge will be of 50% the amount, the second charge of 75%, third charge will have the 100% of the elemental damage listed and the fourth will have 112.5% the elemental damage listed. Unlike raw damage the elemental damage is not affected by range. To find the "true" elemental value use the following: ELEMENT / 10 x Elem Mod. = "True" elemental value Arrow Flight Types Rapid It works by unleashing fast and powerful attacks. The first arrow will follow the path the aim would show, and with each charge a new arrow will follow but slightly lower than the last one, so with the second charge, 2 arrows will be unleashed, the First (shown in the next table) and a second one a bit lower (in the Table each extra arrow will be shown as an "A"). This is the 'fastest way to break a monster's part and slay a small monster.' Scatter It works by shooting several arrows. Even from the first charge, each shot will have a central arrow following the normal path shown by the aim, shown as C's, and then extra arrows (depending on which charge is used), shown in the table as A's. The arrows will spread widely from the one at the center. This will handle a fast moving monster or a boss monster with its minions. Pierce Piercing arrows are very different than the other 2 types. While there's only 1 arrow being shot with each charge, what changes is the number of hits a single arrow will be able to do. At level 1 this means 3 possible hits and at level 4 it can hit up to 6 times. The maximum number of hits is only possible if aimed right, and most hunters would take any chance to unleash a level 4 piercing attack aimed at the head to try to make the arrow go through from head to tail, or from wing to wing, because it needs that much space in order to hit several times and be more effective. This is the fastest way to slay a large monster. Only this type can pierce monster's webbing. Distance One important thing that a bow user must keep in mind is distance, because this will effect to your bow's attack power just like charging does. The bow's attack power will change exponentially according to distance. The best location from you to a monster's part is listed below... Your location is something in between, not too close and not too far. If your arrow has begun to descend when hit on any monster's part, that means your arrow does less than 50% of raw damage because you were standing too far from it. Useful Skills Movements on Detail Now we will see more details on the movements and even some combos. Bow in MHP3rd http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5bWPO9Jx9s http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEjG7tgNctU Weapon Sheathed = Draw weapon = Roll R''' + + = Quick Draw + Slash attack '''R + + + = Quick Draw + Slash attack 2 hit combo Weapon Drawn R'''(HOLD) = AIM will be shown (all following movements can be mixed with this one). '''AIM + Control Pad = Will fix the aim according to the Control Pad. = Shoot 1 arrow (HOLD) = Charge (HOLD) + Direction = Charge while Moving (HOLD UNTIL CHARGED AT LEAST LEVEL 3) + = Arrow Rain / Arrow Bomb + = Load the selected arrow coating = Small Jump Backwards + Direction = Roll = Slashing attack + = 2 Slashing attack Combo See also *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Portal:Weapons